custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mastron
Mastron, a former a Matoran of Plasma, was a member of the Toa Scasia, and later the Toa Jokari. He was eventually transformed into a Dark Hunter COS Agent covertly named "Shadow" until his soul was split by the Mask of Time Warp. Biography Early Life Circa 920 years ago, Mastron started his life as Matoran in Ta-Amek, Jokari Nui. As an important mask forger in the region, he was known as a local celebrity. His ability to forge masks out of any type of metal he could find helped accredit to his fame. Unlike other mask-forging shops around the island, Mastron's served as a Kanohi recycling plant that wearers could donate their old broken masks and get new ones made out of the same material. During his time as a Matoran, Mastron had very few friends as he seldom left the shop. His only true friend was Scasia, who desperately dreamed of becoming a Toa. However, Mastron teasingly would say his friend was insane for wanting such a noble warrior. The Dark Hunter Invasion The Dark Hunters invaded Ta-Amek roughly twenty years after the founding of Mastron's shop. In search a deserter named "Divider" and money, any Matoran who got in the way was either killed or taken hostage. In attempts to evade being captured, Mastron and Scasia fled to an old lava tube, where they stayed overnight. The next morning, Scasia was missing, causing Mastron to wonder why the Dark Hunters would just take the one Matoran opposed to both of them. After some brief investigation, Mastron discovered Scasia's armor scattered about the area, as well as a Dark Hunter pulsebolt energy rifle. Eventually, he migrated to Krakwala City to restart his life. There, he met a Matoran nicknamed "Inferno", who would soon become his new friend. When Mastron opened up a new Kanohi forging shop, Inferno was visiting almost every two to three days in need of a new Kanohi to replaced the one he cracked on some wild adventure. For seven years, Mastron was able to run both of his shops, having returned to Ta-Amek. This earned him several widgets. Having earned enough to sustain himself, Mastron shut down the shops and decided to return to Ta-Amek to live out the remainder of his life. There, he met Scasia, who he was certain was long-dead. As it turned out, he had been called away to become the Toa Phission of Fire, hence his wish had come true. The Second Dark Hunter Invasion Roughly two years after Mastron visited Ta-Amek, the Dark Hunters invaded Krakwala City. Due to the city being his new residence, Mastron felt obligated to join the fight, using the pulsebolt energy rifle he had found in the cave. To his horror, the Dark Hunters tortured and killed Scasia, resulting in Mastron vowing to protect the island with his life. Once all of the hunters had been killed or driven off Toa Tapaka Nuva gave Mastron a keystone to take to Piroa Temple and activate it. The temple, which was located in Ko-Amek, would prove a hard distance for him to conquer. After he arrived at the temple, he was greeted by a large number of other Matoran with keystones. Upon activating the stones, the Matoran came upon a pool of protodermis. Everyone entered it, only to emerge as Toa. Mastron suggested the team name of Toa Scasia in remembrance of his deceased friend. Toa Scasia The Quest for the Mask of Mutation The first quest in which the Toa Scasia embarked on was the Quest for the Mask of Mutation. It took several years to sweep the island from top to bottom, and it was eventually decided upon that the legendary Kanohi was simply a myth. Carunka, the Toa Scasia of Air, decided to investigate Le-Amek on his own in search of the mask, but Kruuvak, the Toa Scasia of Space, soon joined in. Afterwards, the entire team concluded that it would be a wise decision to visit the Temple of Life, a widely-known Kini on Jokari Nui. Inside, the team members confronted Makuta Fermix. They all attempted to fight the villain, but each attempt was unsuccessful. Carunka, a vicious and energetic warrior by nature, made an on-a-whim decision to charge at the Makuta, which resulted in the dismemberment of both his legs and blinding in his left eye. Fermix and Goriak, his Shadow Matoran counterpart, left abruptly after Mastron had succeeded in defeating his opponents. The Beginning of the Confederacy of Shadows With the Dark Hunters gradually being spread thinner and thinner across the island, "Viper" (the head of the organization) formed a new group known as the Confederacy of Shadows, which would be made up of Dark Hunters, Makuta, Skakdi, and anyone else looking to defeat both Matoran and Toa. Residents from multiple islands on Senidious Magna joined in, creating a formidable organization spanning across the world. Toa Jokari Transformation Upon falling into a pool of liquid protodermis, the Toa Scasia were transformed into the significantly more powerful Toa Jokari. With the rise of the Confederacy of Shadows, the Toa Jokari decided to confront them, as it was growing much too powerful for the good of the island. As it turned out, they were constructing a large base with considerable amounts of security in Krakwala City. Mastron told the team that he had a persona vendetta against the Dark Hunters, and wanted to take on the bas on his own. Although they thought he was insane to go alone, the Toa Jokari knew it was best to let him do it on his own. With Mastron facing Viper alone, the Toa Jokari waited outside for him to complete his wish. Viper won the confrontation, transforming Mastron into a Dark Hunter named "Shadow". As a COS agent, he had no awareness of his past identity, and Viper improvised false past-memories for him to believe. After waiting for nearly six hours, the Toa Jokari figured Mastron was dead, and they entered the base, which had been mysteriously vacated. Shadow Assuming that Mastron was dead, the Toa Jokari continued their bid for the Mask of Mutation. Shadow, who was living in the COS headquarters, attempted to gain control of the whole COS by challenging Viper to a duel. However, Viper was at a strong advantage, having a significantly larger stature and build than the new agent. Even despite this, Shadow won, dismembering the leader and leaving him with a close resemblance to the animal of his name. The now-former leader was impressed by his new recruit's skill, but not by the defeat he had just suffered. After many years of unknown missions, the Toa Jokari and the COS left for Destral Nui. A war literally between good and evil had broken out, involving the death of several Matoran. Toa Lhikan was tortured and beaten during the war. It was during the war that the quest for the Mask of Time Warp had begun. Shadow enslaved the Piraka and forced them to search for it. After roughly six months of searching, they located the Kanohi. In his own vanity, Zaktan placed it on his face, but was transformed into a less-aggressive being. The Toa Jokari fought the Confederacy for the mask, as they were also on the quest for it. Kruuvak, unbeknownst that he was fighting his former teammate, had the mask accidentally shoved onto his face. Kruuvak was then transformed into a new Dark Hunter with the identity of "Dark Lord of Shadows" in his mind. Eventually, Drila (the Toa Jokari of Water) removed the Kanohi from his face and replaced it, returning the Dark Hunter back into Kruuvak. She then proceeded to place it onto Shadow, who transformed back into Mastron much to the teams dismay. It was then realized that the Kanohi was in fact the Mask of Mutation that they had searched for back on Jokari Nui. Soul Split Mastron's soul was split with his COS identity, leaving both Mastron and Shadow alive as individuals on Destral Nui. During a confrontation with his half-soul opponent, Shadow severed Matron's left arm. Kruuvak constructed a mechanical one out of scraps, and installed it onto Mastron's stump. Abilities and Traits Mastron As Mastron, he had a good sense of leadership. He was somewhat strong, but not notably so. His elemental abilities allowed him to emit plasma from his sword or palms at an enemy while in combat. After he lost his left arm, his elemental abilities became weaker, and grew even less diluted when his soul split with Shadow. Shadow Shadow was able to transform any life form into a villain that obeyed him, provided he was within a close range of them, this being his most infamous trait. In addition, he could convince any Toa to reveal anything during an interrogation. His power was significantly lessened after the soul split. Masks and Tools Matoran It is unknown what tools Mastron utilized as a Matoran other than those used for mask-forging. He donned a Kanohi Ruru. Toa Scasia During his time as Toa Scasia, Mastron used a lava blade as tribute to his home region, Ta-Amek. He wore a Kanohi Volitak, which provided his distinguished appearance throughout his life as a Toa. Toa Jokari Mastron had a mechanical left arm after a dangerous fight with Shadow left him with one biological arm. He continued to use his Volitak as well as his lava blade. "Shadow" As "Shadow", he didn' have use a Kanohi, as his mutated face didn't allow for one. His weapon was the Decapitation Blade in which he used for its namesake. Trivia * Mastron's name pays homeage to Jonathan Mastron, the creator of the Dark Hunter "Vanisher", an irony due to Mastron's vow to kill all Dark Hunters. * Shadow's head resembles that of a Vorzakh, though in the storyline, it is a mutated Volitak. * As an ironical twist of fate, Mastron becomes a Dark Hunter even despite his hate for them. * Coincidentally, "Shadow" and "Viper" are both Networkers on My LEGO Network, an unintentional event. * Mastron and Shadow will both receive "remodels" 2014. Category:Characters Category:Toa Scasia/Jokari Category:Dark Hunters Category:Confederacy of Shadows Category:Senidious Magna Category:User:Kopakamata97